El país de las sombras
by P.Y.Z.K
Summary: -Tu sangre es tan mágica que eso te ha convertido en reina de este reino oculto entre sombras y juegos macabros.-Dijo él -¿¡Qué? ¡Sabía que mi sangre era mágica, pero no para tanto!-Respondió ella sorprendida -Compruébalo tú misma con este libro si quieres. -Bueno, te creo, ¿Pero que hay de mi mejor amigo? -Él está en camino Lean el prólogo, no se arrepentirán ;D
1. Prólogo

Bueno, sé que el summary no es muy llamativo que digamos, pero léanlo, es más interesante de lo que se podrían imaginar :) Ah cierto! Para cada capítulo habrá una canción de inspiración :D no se asusten si ven que son de My Chemical Romance, o Green Day, o Mindless Self Indulgence, o Paramore, quizá Rammstein :3, Metallica, Megadeth, Canibal corpse, Iron Maiden, Artic Monkeys, The glammers, etc. Lista larga, lo sé :S

Canción de inspiración: **Welcome to mi life**- **Simple plan**

**Prólogo**

¿Qué pasaría si de un tiempo para acá todo te saliera mal? ¿Qué pasaría si consigues todo lo contrario a tus deseos en la vida? ¿Qué pasaría si te resultara imposible cambiar el rumbo de eso? ¿Qué pasaría si piensas que eres una oveja púrpura dentro de un grupo de ovejas negras en un gran grupo de ovejas blancas? ¿Qué si pasaría si piensas que el que no está bien eres tú, no los demás? ¿Qué si eres un completo desastre? ¿Qué si te sientes atrapado en sombras, con el corazón medio roto y en un pozo, y crees que no hay nadie que pueda venir a ayudarte?

¿Qué si tu tía quiere cambiar eso intentando casarte con un tipo al que repudias y detestas tanto que fueras capaz de renunciar a tu título?

¿Qué tal si varias chicas estuvieran echándote el ojo y una de ellas fuera una bruja? ¿Qué tal si esa bruja es tu ex novia y tu mejor amiga la odia? ¿Qué si de repente tu mejor amiga desaparece y sospechas que fue tu ex?

¿Qué pasaría si de repente descubres que tu sangre es tan mágica que eres la reina de un país medio macabro pero de buen corazón? ¿Qué pasaría si de repente alguien toma el control del país en el que sólo eras princesa y declara la guerra a ese país macabro pero de buen corazón que te empeñas tanto en cuidar?

¿Qué si tu mejor amigo es culpado de tu desaparición, huye y te encuentra? ¿Qué si te quiere ayudar en esa guerra?

¿Qué pasaría si tu pequeña y perfecta vida se hiciera endemoniadamente perfecta, de una manera tan literal que asusta?

¡Por supuesto que nunca has pasado una situación así! ¡Es casi imposible!

Pero mis amigos, en Hyrule, casi todo es posible...


	2. Capítulo 1

wwwHi! Hoy tuve tiempo de pasar el capítulo de cuaderno a Word :D, cuando vi el review de **Shimmy Tsu**, juro que casi muero de alegría, porque amé estas 3 historias de ella: La hermana del héroe, Juntos por el fierro golpeador de parejas felices y la historia de 2 héroes :3, y luego cuando vi el favorite, y 2 follows! DIOS, por el espíritu de Boromir y el cabello de Dave Mustaine! :3 ah si, gracias **Chica Joker**, tu review me alegró, además estuvo increíble tu historia de Alemania nazi, whoa, y **Azumi Dazai**, gracias :33 ejem… quiero ver el final de Jeff, my bloody love:D

Sin más, el fic. Canción de inspiración: **Helena **– **My Chemical Romance **(Bueno, en una parte, y ya en la última que es más depresiva, sigo con welcome to my life de simple plan :3)

**Capítulo 1**

_Long ago… (Hace mucho…)_

_Just like the hearse you (Como el ataúd) _

_Die to get in again (En el que moriste para volver) _

_We are, so far from you (Estamos muy lejos de ti)_

_Burning on (Ardiendo)_

_Just like a match you strike to incinerate (Como un cerillo incineras)_

_The lives (Las vidas)_

_Of everyone you knew (De todo aquel que conociste)_

_And what's the worst you take? __(¿Y qué es lo peor que tomas?)_

_From every heart you break? __(¿De cada corazón que rompes?)_

_And like a blade you stain (Y como la cuchilla que sostienes)_

_Well I've been holding on tonight (He estado esperando esta noche…)_

Link y Zelda caminaban por la pradera. Nuestra joven princesa de diecisiete años trataba –en vano- de hacer que el héroe se olvidara de su ahora ex novia. _Arya_. Ella era la causante de la desgracia. _Arya. _Ella era la manzana de la discordia. _Arya_. Su nombre resonaba en la cabeza de Zelda como un tambor cuando se tenía migraña. Habían pasado ya 2 semanas de el suceso, Link ya estaba mucho mejor, tal vez demasiado que asustaría, aunque en su semblante aún se notaban dejes de tristeza.

-¿Sabes Link?- Dijo Zelda rompiendo el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba: -Estoy feliz de que lo tuyo con esa gata de Arya haya terminado, sólo te robaba energías… y tiempo, sobre todo.-

-¿Te caía mal? ¡Pero se veía que se llevaban bien!-Comentó Link sorprendido.

-Sí, sólo fingía que me caía bien.-

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Y pensaba que los mejores amigos se contaban todo! ¿Qué crees que iba a hacerte si me decías que te caía mal?-

-¡Pff! Yo no tenía miedo de mi seguridad, si no por tu autoestima, porque llorarías como nenita.-

-¿¡Cómo que nenita, eh!?-Link la empujó a modo de juego:-¡Si aquí la mujer eres tú! ¿O te ofendes a ti misma?-

-¡Oye!-Zelda le propinó un pequeño zape: -¡Me estás diciendo hombre!-

-Noooo… yo te estoy diciendo ponycornio de la muerte lanzallamas de Arya que come bublins.-

-¡Cállate! Me has ofendido, yo no pertenezco a esa perra de Arya.-

-¡Urka! ¡Qué vocabulario! … ¡Tonta!-

-¡Idiota!-

Ese fue el inicio de una estúpida guerra de insultos que les encantaba hacer a los 2 desde que tenían 14 años.

-¡Bruja!- Se exaltó Zelda.

-¿Me dices a mí?-Preguntó Link inocentemente.

-¡No tonto! ¡La bruja Arya a la vista!-

Y así era para su mala suerte. Arya se dirigía hacia ellos, con su cabellera negra de tono cenizo, sus ojos color calabacín podrido, su piel grisácea, sus grandes ojeras y su cuerpo desnutrido, casi al punto de que se viera con anorexia. (N/A: 1.-No debí de haber metido una nota ahora, y 2.- ¡Qué mal gusto!)

-¡Link!- Exclamó Arya alegremente: -Princesa… -Dijo como si nombrara a algo asqueroso y repulsivo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Link en un tono frío.

-Yo… me di cuenta de que fue un completo error haber terminado con Link. Y bueno, Link… ¿Quisieras volver?-

-Mejor me voy.- Avisó Zelda. Pensaba que Link sería capaz de volver con esa bruja.

-¡NO! Digo, no, necesito apoyo moral.-

-¿Y qué dices Link?-

-Yo, la verdad, es que… ¡NO!-

-¿Eh? ¿¡Me estás diciendo que no a mí!?- Dijo Arya sorprendida de la respuesta de Link.

-Sip.- Contestó él despreocupadamente.

-¿¡Por qué!?-

-Porque… ¿Cómo explicártelo sin herir tus sentimientos?- Hubo una pausa: -¡Eres una maldita arpía! Mira… todos los que conociste, sólo obsérvalos: destrozados, heridos, incinerados, e incluso muertos de causas desconocidas, en especial tus ex novios de los que te has quedado en su mayoría "viuda". No caeré, como los demás. Y no creo que fuera sólo coincidencia el que tus novios en turno murieran, en especial por tus dones. Además, nunca me gustaste, ni me agradaste siquiera.-

-¡No puedes decir eso!-

-¡Sí! Si puedo, ¿Si no cómo lo hice? Así que… adiós.-

Link tomó de la mano a una boquiabierta y sorprendida Zelda dispuesto a irse, pero algo abrasador tomó a su mano libre.

-¡No te vas a ir!- Dijo Arya enojadísima y con los ojos en blanco.

Acto seguido, Zelda, sin decir nada, le lanzó al brazo de la chica una chispa que le daba directamente en el nervio y la dejaba sin movimiento momentáneamente, liberando a Link. A continuación los dos corrieron como si los viniera persiguiendo una roca gigante, hasta perder a la chica de vista.

-Creo que deberíamos ir cada quien a su casa.- Dijo Zelda apoyándose en un árbol mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Pienso lo mismo.- Secundó Link mientras llamaba a Epona.

-Sube, yo te llevo al castillo.- Dijo el muchacho con un toque de seriedad.

-Gracias.- Respondió Zelda.

La princesa se fue sentada detrás de Link, tomándolo por la cintura, como siempre hacían cuando iban a caballo. Atravesaron parte de la pradera de Hyrule hasta llegar a la ciudadela. Bajaron de la yegua y dieron vuelta en una parte muy escondida del mercado. Ahí había un pasadizo, detrás de un barril. El pasadizo conducía a la biblioteca del castillo. Entraron allí, y comenzaron a caminar con la cabeza abajo hasta llegar al final del pasadizo. Salieron por un pasillo de la biblioteca real sin ser vistos por la bibliotecaria. Llegaron a las puertas del comedor sin que nadie los viera Zelda se asomó por una pequeña ventanita del tamaño de un ladrillo.

-Ay no…- Se quejó Zelda entre molesta y afligida.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Link.

-Esta cena será un horror. Está el primer ministro, los concejales, los miembros del parlamento, ¿El escribano? ¿Para qué? Mis profesores de gramática, ortografía, literatura, álgebra, geometría, estadística, trigonometría, contabilidad, biología, física, zoología, química, astronomía, geografía, historia, música, pintura y artes visuales, modales, leyes y… ¡No puede ser!-

-¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó Link preocupado.

-Los acompañan mis otros profesores; el de alquimia, hechicería, magias negras y blancas, videncia y filosofía.-

-Son muchos, pero no creo que…- Link fue interrumpido.

-¡Espera todavía hay más! Impa, papá, y… mis padrinos, sus hijos, mis tíos y mis primas, "La vieja tía Sally", mis primas Blossom y… ¡Mis abuelos!-

-¿Segura que no quieres escabullirte un rato más?- Preguntó Link, con la esperanza inconsciente de que dijera que sí.

-No lo creo, debo de enfrentar sola mis problemas.-

-Oh. Entonces me voy, Aryll y la abuela se preocuparán. Adiós.-

-Hasta mañana, espero.- Dijo la princesa mientras torcía la boca. Acto seguido abrazó a su mejor amigo, a lo cual él respondió de muuuuuuy buena manera.

Zelda se fue al comedor y Link salió por el pasillo para después irse del castillo, tomó a Epona y se fue.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta, y estando en un lugar diferente.

En el comedor se hallaba (para mala suerte) el que quería comprometerse con Zelda; el príncipe Nelfth de Stoqueei, un reino vecino de Hyrule. Era la peor persona que Zelda había conocido en toda su corta vida. Él era arrogante, egoísta, idiota, tonto, cruel, creído, para resumirlo, un completo hijo de puta, aunque… no era culpa de su madre tener un hijo tan estúpido. De hecho, a veces Zelda creía que Nelfth era un intento de aborto. Pero ya que. La princesa abrió las puertas del comedor, lista para entrar.

-Hola mi princesa.- Saludó Nelfth con su arrogante tono de siempre tomando a Zelda de la barbilla.

-Nelfth…- Dijo Zelda enojada.

-¿Qué pasa belleza?-

-Uno; NO soy tu princesa, y jamás lo seré, y dos; eres de lo peor.-

-Eso dices ahora, pero ya no lo harás. No cuando te tenga tan enamorada de mí que irás rogando de rodillas suplicando que nos casemos que te tome esa misma noche.-

-Hasta que los bokoblins vuelen.-

-Se dice hasta que los cerdos vuelen. Y tú me dirás que no el día en que los cerdos vuelen.-

-Entonces ese día te diré "¿Tu vuelas?".-

Una de las primas de Zelda que mejor le caía casi se atraganta de risa con el té de rosas.

-¡Señorita Gardenia! No le recomiendo que haga eso en presencia de este tonto.- Le susurró Impa a Gardenia.

Pero también el rey Nohansen se estaba partiendo de risa. Impa sólo atinó a propinarse un "facepalm" no muy fuerte.

-¡Princesa! ¡Y tú no te rías Gardenia!- Advirtió una de las tías de Zelda.

-Como digas tía.- Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa sentándose al lado de Gardenia.

A pesar de su mal genio, la tía Rose era la mejor. Llevaba a Gardenia a Zelda y alguna que otra vez a Link a salir a las praderas o les compraba caramelos. Siempre estuvo allí como una madre, y el padre de Zelda dijo lo mismo, que ella fue como una madre para él.

Zelda se sentía feliz… hasta que vio algo que hizo que se estremeciera.

_Arya_

Arya: la zorra, en persona, en colorcitos, en directo y en HD.

Zelda soltó un grito ahogado, y también, inconscientemente, un pequeño gruñido de ira.

-Perdón la tardanza, señorita Sally, tuve un… inconveniente.- Se excusó Arya, resaltando la última palabra de la frase mirando de reojo a Zelda.

Zelda apretó los puños, reuniendo todo su autocontrol para no darle un golpe en la nariz a Arya.

La chica se sentó al lado de la tía Sally, la típica tía arpía que todo el mundo tenía: piel arrugadísima, verrugas de sapo, cabello canoso y enredado con sombreros o adornos de mal gusto, vestidos antiquísimos que parecían de antes de la guerra civil de Hyrule, voz de "pito de calabaza"* pero más desafinado y un humor… que si tan siquiera comías la sopa con la cuchara del postre de descuartizaba viva.

-Bien, ya que todos estamos en la mesa, pediré a la servidumbre que traiga la cena, ¡Ustedes, los de la esquina!- Ordenó la tía Sally despectivamente: -¡Traigan la cena AHORA que no les pagan por nada!

-Sally… ¿No crees que exageras un poco?- Preguntó muy inocentemente el padre de Zelda.

-¡Hmmp! Nohansen, puede que seas el rey de Hyrule y seas hijo legítimo, pero eso aún me sigue dando aunque sea un poco de derecho para poder ver por Zelda. Ella lo hará quiera o no. No puede ser desposada por cualquiera, debe casarse con un príncipe.-

Zelda parecía desconcertada, y estaba desconcertada en realidad, ¿De qué rayos hablaba su tía?

Unos momentos después las trabajadoras del castillo trajeron la cena, de entrada una sopa de tomate. Mientras Zelda sorbía la sopa, callada, pero haciendo el mayor ruido posible al sorberla, y Gardenia le seguía el juego, sólo para molestar a la tía Sally.

-¡Zelda! ¡Deja de sorber la sopa! ¡Tú también Gardenia! Mira Zelda, cité a toda la familia para unos asuntos; tú y Gardenia están en una edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio. Gardenia ha tenido algunos pretendientes, y le quedan aún más, pero Zelda… tú niñata ya los has espantado a todos, excepto al considerado de Nelfth, es un buen chico. Y es el único al que no has espantado.- Dijo molestísima la tía Sally.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ HAY DE LINK?!- Explotó Zelda al límite.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME ASÍ NIÑATA DE…! ¡Agh! No voy a decirte algo que no sea correcto. Y si te refieres con quién sería bueno que el joven Link se casara, considerando su título, ya lo vimos.

-Sally, hermana, se refiere a que si le dieran la opción de casarse con alguien que no le agrada, a su mejor amigo, prefiere a su mejor amigo.- Defendió Nohansen a su hija.

-Pero ya está decidido. Link se casará con Arya, una de mis más fieles y jóvenes damas de compañía, apenas un año más chica que Link.-

Fue entonces que a Zelda le dio un tic en el ojo, y sentía fuego en la sangre y en la mirada, y unas ganas horripilantes de golpear a su tía Sally. Fue entonces que volteó a ver a Arya, y justo en ese momento, la "bruja" vio a los ojos a la princesa, y sin emitir sonido alguno, dijo: "Todo fue gracias a mí, si yo no me quedo con Link, nadie lo hará perra, mucho menos tú. Y si intentas detenerme, voy a hacer tu vida miserable, ¿Comprendes?"

-_"Esa zorra maldita hija de puta. Esperen, no es mi culpa que su madre haya tenido una hija tan estúpida. Ojalá y se muera, ojalá, la odio"- _Pensó Zelda furiosa.

Fue entonces que no se pudo contener, y Zelda explotó:

-¿¡QUÉ NADIE ENTIENDE QUE YO NO QUIERO PERTENECER A LA MALDITA ARISTOCRACIA!? ¡¿Acaso nadie toma en cuenta lo que digo, pienso, sueño o anhelo?! ¡Y no planeo, ni está aunque sea un poquito en mis planes dejar que una vieja arrugada y fea, amargada y sin amigos planee mi vida por completo! Yo digo que sería justo que yo eligiera con quien casarme. Porque… ¡No es justo! ¡Para empezar ella ni siquiera es legítima, no creo que tenga derecho siquiera a influir aunque sea un poquito en las decisiones del reino! Simplemente… ¡No es justo!-

-Mocosa insolente… ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!- Dicho esto, la tía de Zelda levantó la mano y soltó una bofetada en el delicado rostro de Zelda, dejando una marca roja en su mejilla. La bofetada había hecho que la cara de Zelda se volteará al lado. Volvió a ver a su tía, bufó y se fue, sintiendo cómo se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos. El padre de Zelda e Impa se quedaron atónitos, y Nohansen iba a intervenir.

-Sally, esto ya fue demasiado lejos. Zelda puede ser impetuosa e impulsiva, pero no deja de ser una princesa, y mi hija. Te exijo que no la vuelvas a tratar así, no tienes ni el derecho, ni la autoridad.- Dijo el rey enojado.

-Veremos. Pero ella se casará quieras o no. Como ya lo dije, puede que yo sea una hija ilegítima, pero Zelda sigue siendo mi sobrina. Y no se casará con cualquiera, y menos con ese niñato de su mejor amigo. Ella necesita un hombre que la llene de riquezas, de poder.-

-¡Lo que ella necesita es a alguien que la haga feliz! Si tuviera que casarse a la fuerza, ella elegiría a alguien que fuera cercano a ella. No a algún príncipe que le diera dinero.-

-Pero entiende que esto es la aristocracia, aquí uno debe hacer algo que no le haga ver mal delante del pueblo. Y casarse con alguien de una clase social más baja es mal visto.-

Parecía que la discusión iba a tardar un rato, pero de repente Arya pidió la palabra.

-Discúlpenme, no me siento muy bien, tengo que irme.-

-Claro querida. Lleva unas cuantas galletas para el camino.- La excusó la tía Sally.

-Gracias madame, pero así estoy bien. Creo que me he enfermado, pero no es nada que el reposo no solucione.-

Dicho esto Arya se levantó y salió por la puerta principal. Excepto que Arya no iba a la salida, y no estaba enferma, no. Ella iba hacía la habitación de Zelda, para torturar sus emociones un poco más. Arya empujó las pequeñas puertas de caoba que daban a la habitación de Zelda. Acto seguido las cerró y se recargó en la puerta. Zelda estaba llorando amargamente en su cama. Cuando vio la presencia de Arya se levantó en seguida y fue a plantarle cara.

-Si no te vas ahora mismo, yo misma haré que te vayas al infierno de donde saliste.- Amenazó Zelda gruñendo.

-¿Y si no me voy qué? ¿Llorarás como Magdalena e irás con tu padre el rey para que haga que me vaya? Mira Zelda, todo el mundo sabe que te supero en todo, belleza, inteligencia, incluso… -Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir- soy mejor que tú con tus dones especiales. Soy mejor hechicera que tú. Siempre lo fui, lo soy y siempre lo seré. Ah, ¿Y te mencioné que la idea de que yo me casara con Link salió de esta hermosa cabecita mía?-

Zelda gruñó, y reunió todo su autocontrol para no darle un puñetazo a Arya en la cara y romperle esa nariz de pájaro que tenía.

-Así es niñita de mierda, me casaré con Link. Con el tiempo él se dará cuenta de que siempre me amó, y seremos felices. Pero tú… tú te quedarás con el tarado de Nelfth, viendo cómo tiene montones de bastardos, y pudriéndote a su lado, con una vida infeliz. Yo siempre obtengo lo mejor, siempre. Eso recuérdalo querida, recuérdalo siempre.-

Arya se fue, dejando a Zelda con el corazón hecho añicos. Arya… maldita perra.

¿Pero por qué a ella?

¿Por qué siempre a ella le pasaban estas cosas?

¿Por qué razón?

Ella sólo esperaba en el fondo de su corazón, que Link estuviera bien, para que no le cayera tan pesada las noticias que recibiría en unos momentos.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Link recién llegaba a casa, su abuela y Aryll lo estaban esperando para cenar.

_-"Hmmm… huele a sopa. Ya sé qué cenaremos hoy."- _Pensó Link mientras dejaba a Epona fuera para que descansara. Le dio una manzana y entró a casa.

-Hola abuela.- Saludó Link.

-Oh, llegaste. Hola querido, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Pudiste… tu sabes qué?-

-¿Qué? ¿Decírselo? Me falta valor, mucho valor.-

-Deberías decírselo ya. Quién sabe si alguien más está al acecho y te la gana.-

-¡Pff! Zelda tiene montones de príncipes, pero ella no les hace caso. Dice que son un montón de cretinos que sólo la ven por su título. No por lo que ella en realidad es.-

-Pero siempre hay una excepción, siempre. Y no se sabe cuando pueda llegar un príncipe de una tierra lejana, que sea caballeroso y se enamore perdidamente de ella, y ella de él. Además, de la forma en que te mira a veces… creo que si le dices puede que seas correspondido. Pero por ahora olvidémonos del asunto. Mañana reúne el valor suficiente y confiésalo.-

-Está bien. ¿Dónde está Aryll?-

-Está sentada, tratando de dibujar una flor.-

-Nop, ya estoy aquí abuela. Hola Link.- Dijo Aryll entrando.

-¡Hey! Hola Aryll, ¿Qué tal va quedando tu flor?-

-Pues bien, aunque no creo que se comparen a tus dibujos.-

La abuela puso un cuenco de sopa a cada uno, y comenzaron a comer y hablar de cosas triviales, el clima, el día de hoy, qué tan llena estaba la ciudadela, etc. Todo iba muy bien, terminaron de cenar, pero de repente escucharon los cascos de unos caballos tirando de un carruaje.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. La abuela abrió.

-Buenas noches señora, venimos a entregar esta carta al señor… ¿Link? Sí, Link. Es una carta de la familia real. Y mañana se le está citando a una pequeña reunión en los jardines del castillo a las 10 en punto. Se espera puntualidad.-

Dicho esto el hombre hizo un gesto con la cabeza y subió al carruaje para después irse.

-Link, hijo, te entregan esta carta.- La abuela le dio el sobre a Link.

-Gracias abuela.- Link abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer su contenido.

"_Estimado señor Link, caballero real:_

_Se le informa que la familia real ha tomado la decisión, tomando en cuenta su título, de desposarlo con la señorita Arya Fitzgerald, una señorita de excelente puesto con la media hermana del rey Nohansen de Hyrule, Sally. También se le informa que no nos puede negar esta solicitud, ya quela mismísima señorita Sally le ha concedido el honor de lo ya mencionado, y no hacerlo sería una falta de respeto. Mañana habrá una junta en los jardines del castillo de Hyrule para discutir algunos términos de las nupcias con la señorita Sally, el Rey Nohansen de Hyrule, la princesa Zelda y su prometido el príncipe Nelfth de Stoqueei._

_Esperando su puntual asistencia y su comprensión:_

_Señorita Sally, hermana del rey y componente de la familia real."_

Los ojos de Link no pudieron comprenden lo que estaba leyendo. Enojado, tiró la carta a la mesa y subió a su habitación. Se tiró a la cama mirando hacia el techo.

¿Por qué a mi?

¿Por qué siempre a mí?

¿Por qué no a nadie más?

Link supo enseguida que la causante de esto era Arya. Tenía un excelente puesto como la dama de compañía de esa vieja pasa de la tía Sally de Zelda.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Zelda estaba tumbada en un sillón de su habitación, llorando, cuando de repente recuerda unos pequeños versos de una canción triste.

_¿Alguna vez has sentido que te derrumbas?_

_¿Alguna vez te has sentido fuera de lugar?_

_Como si no pertenecieras._

_¿Y nadie te comprende?_

_¿Alguna vez quisiste correr lejos?_

_¿Te encierras en tu habitación?_

_¿Con la radio puesta?_

_Para que nadie oiga tus gritos_

_¡No! ¡No sabes cómo es!_

_Cuando nada se siente bien_

_No sabes cómo es ser como yo._

Link también recordó esos versos, suficientes para que se derramara una lágrima de desesperación

_Ser herido, sentirse perdido_

_Ser abandonado en la oscuridad_

_Ser pateado, cuando estás deprimido_

_Sentir que te han amenazado_

_Estar en el límite de romperse_

_Y no hay nadie para salvarte_

_No, no sabes cómo es_

_Bienvenido a mi vida_

Zelda quería gritar, quería correr, pero no podía. No con su tía allí. Quería escaparse, suplicarle a Link que se fueran juntos a otro lugar.

_¿Quisieras ser otra persona?_

_¿Estás cansado de ser tan rechazado?_

_¿Estás desesperado por encontrar algo más?_

_¿Antes de que se termine tu vida?_

_¿Estás atrapado en un mundo que odias?_

_¿Estás cansado de todos los que te rodean?_

_Con grandes sonrisas falsas y estúpidas mentiras._

_Mientras por dentro estás sangrando_

_No, no sabes como es_

_Cuando nada se siente bien_

_No sabes cómo es_

_¡Ser como yo!_

La abuela tocó a la habitación de Link, y éste sólo dijo "Quiero estar solo abuela, gracias por preocuparte". Aryll y la abuela ya habían leído la carta, Aryll se fue a su cuarto a llorar, ella pensaba que siempre habría un final feliz, pero esta vez no.

_Ser herido, sentirse perdido_

_Ser abandonado en la oscuridad_

_Ser pateado, cuando estás deprimido_

_Sentir que te han amenazado_

_Estar en el límite de romperse_

_Y no hay nadie para salvarte_

_No, no sabes cómo es_

_Bienvenido a mi vida_

Link siguió recordando esos versos con amargura y tristeza, ¿En serio así sería su vida? Y recordó a Arya, ella era la causante de todo esto. Él lo sabía.

_¡Nunca nadie te miente en la cara!_

_¡Nunca nadie te apuñala por la espalda!_

_Debes pensar que soy feliz_

_¡Pero no voy a estar bien!_

_¡Todos siempre te dieron lo que querías!_

_Nunca tuviste que trabajar_

_¡Siempre estuvo allí!_

_No sabes cómo es_

Zelda tomó una hoja de papel y se puso a dibujar cómo se sentía por dentro. De una manera un tanto metafórica, pero triste.

_Ser herido, sentirse perdido_

_Ser abandonado en la oscuridad_

_Ser pateado, cuando estás deprimido_

_Sentir que te han amenazado_

_Estar en el límite de romperse_

_Y no hay nadie para salvarte_

_No, no sabes cómo es_

Link sentía el estómago revuelto. Decidió ir a contárselo a su abuela y a Aryll. Se sentaron en la mesa. Mientras Zelda seguía dibujando, sintiendo sus tibias lágrimas recorrer su cara, y su salado, pero al mismo tiempo amargo sabor cuando pasaban por su boca.

_Ser herido, sentirse perdido_

_Ser abandonado en la oscuridad_

_Ser pateado, cuando estás deprimido_

_Sentir que te han amenazado_

_Estar en el límite de romperse_

_Y no hay nadie para salvarte_

_No, no sabes cómo es_

_Bienvenido a mi vida._

_Bienvenido a mi vida._

Al final Zelda obtuvo en ese dibujo a un ángel, de cabello negro. Pero tenía las alas negras y rotas, y al fondo estaba una tormenta. Y con Link, la abuela y Aryll no les quedó más remedio que abrazar a Link y decirle que todo estaría bien. Y Aryll le dijo a Link que huyera con Zelda, pero Link le dijo que ella se negaría, por su pueblo, porque no iba a dejarlos con alguien más que no supiera gobernar.

Zelda se fue a dormir, y Link hizo lo mismo. Necesitaban descansar de toda esta mierda.

Pero en el fondo, los dos sabían que la reunión del día siguiente sería un desastre total.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bien, lo primero que sale es la canción de Helena de MCR, y los últimos versos que leyeron eran de Welcome to my life de simple plan :3 no soy astronaut pero amo esa canción :3 y ese modismo que vieron antes, aquí está el significado

*Voz de pito de calabaza: Una voz agudísima de gato, no quieren escuchar una voz así, créanme e.e

Disclaimer: Zelda no es mio, es del gran maestro Shigeru Miyamoto. Sólo hago esto por diversión, y sin fines de lucro

Y ya estoy de vuelta! No me han dejado meterme a FF pero me harté y me empecé a meter otra vez sin que me vieran :33

Masky: Uy si que malota!

Yo: 77* calla! Hago mi esfuerzo y tu lo menosprecias T^T *se va al rincón emo*

Masky: o.o! Pau! Espera no te sientas mal! *se va a consolarla*

Link: ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HABERME DEJADO CON UNA… UNA… UNA…?!

Solid Snake: ¿Zorra?

Link: Exacto! Lo que dijo ese wey!

Pau: *abrazada a Masky se da un facepalm* tarados! Saben que nos están viendo?

Masky: si n.n! pero… espera… ¿quién nos está viendo?

Pau: Los lectores tarado 77*

Solid Snake, Masky y Link: *furiosos* dejaste entrar a los lectores en nuestras vidas personales?!

Pau: emm… ajam… este… yo… bueno… ettoo… *balbuceando*

Ellos: THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAA! *persiguiendo a Pau*

Pau: *corriendo* queridos lectores me despido se portan bien hagan la tarea y coman frutas y verduras! Y dejen review si les gustó y si no también! x'DDD


	3. Capítulo 2

wHola diablillos! Cómo está mi público fino y conocedor! Pues la verdad en estos momentos I'm not Okay, tengo el corazón roto :'C pero aún así les escribo esto con el poco amor que me queda en mi roto corazoncito :'C, escucho The forgotten todo el día, pero ni eso lo calma! :'/ alguien que me preste pegamento para pegar las piezas de este corazón negro y roto?

Bueno, me baso en 4 canciones para el capi, the World is ugly y the light behind your eyes de MCR, Rainmaker de Iron Maiden y ten black roses de the rasmus C': por qué? porque soy jarcor jajaja okno x'D! pero sigo triste :'C joder! Ya no puedo ustedes digan lo demás chicos! TwT

Masky: *corre a abrazar a Pau* no te pongas así! TwT

Link: *toma un papelito* Agradecimientos a **Azumi Dazai 12, Eme48, a Lile99 **y a **Shimmy Tsu **gracias por comentar y a aquellos que… qué rayos dice?!

Austria-san: dice que agradecimientos también a todos aquellos que lo pusieron en favorite y follow 77* señorita deberías mejorar esa caligrafía! Y también dice que se agradece a quienes lean la historia pero no dejen review.

Billie Joe Armstrong: Zelda y sus personajes no le perteneces a Pau, más que los OC's y algunos escenarios. *se va cantando When I come around*

Pau: *en el rincón emo llorando en los brazos de Masky* ahora lean la historia por favor! T^T gracias!

**Capítulo 2**

_Life is like a boat in a bottle (La vida es como un barco en una botella)_

_Try to sail you can't with no air (Intenta navegar no puedes sin aire)_

_Day by day and only gets harder (Día a día y solo se hace más difícil)_

_Try to scream but nobody cares (Intenta gritar, pero a nadie le importa)_

_Through the glass you see the same faces (A través Del Cristal ves las mismas caras)_

_Hear the voices fade like a drone (Escucha las voces desaparecer como un zumbido)_

_When your life's a boat in a bottle (Cuando tu vida es como un barco en una botella)_

_You're surrounded drifting alone (Estás sitiado a la deriva solo)_

_Don't leave me now (No me dejes ahora)_

_Stay another day with me (Quédate otro día conmigo)_

_When you're sad and no one knows it (Cuando estés triste y nadie lo sepa)_

_I'll send you black roses (Te enviaré rosas negras)_

_When you're heart's black and frozen (Cuando tu corazón esté negro y congelado)_

_I'll send you black roses (Te enviaré rosas negras)_

Ten Black Roses- The Rasmus

Link despertó, la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana. Lo primero que hizo fue recordar si estaba vivo aún, porque los hechos de ayer lo habían dejado molido anímicamente.

Se incorporó y bajó de la cama para cambiarse de ropa. Eligió algo más formal, para el estúpido té que sería para discutir la estúpida boda con la estúpida de Arya porque la estúpida tía de Zelda lo dijo.

Al final se puso lo único que tenía en el armario aparte de trajes para entrenar. De todas maneras, ¿Qué más daba? Si venía con un traje "no adecuado" lo más exagerado que haría la tía de Zelda sería sacarlo del castillo. Para él mejor. Rogó con todas sus fuerzas a las diosas que así fuera.

Fue abajo para sentarse un rato a tratar de digerir todo. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que no sabía si sentir tristeza, ira, frustración, enojo, depresión o todo junto y al mismo tiempo aparentar indiferencia.

Le dio un abrazo a su abuela para después irse rumbo al castillo. Ése castillo en donde Zelda y él de vez en cuando pasaban las tardes, dónde Zelda intentó convencerlo para que leyera algo, donde un día comieron tantos pastelitos que les dio indigestión, donde Zelda le dio un beso en la mejilla por traerle un clavel de cumpleaños, de donde se escapaban para ir al mercado o a las ferias, o a la pradera de Hyrule, y… donde la vida de los dos se iría por la borda.

Link montó a Epona, decidido a enfrentar sus problemas en el castillo. De todas maneras… ¿Había hecho las cosas bien a lo largo de su vida no? ¿A cada uno le dan lo que se merece no? ¿Las diosas se iban a apiadar de él no? Digo, si había hecho las cosas bien, la vida tendría que devolvérselo de alguna manera, ¿No? Pues al parecer no era cierto, le pasaba todo lo malo. Porque todos los problemas lo seguían como a una chica misteriosa.

Link llegó al castillo. Sin siquiera presentarse con un regalo para su "amada prometida". Esperaban su llegada. Unos guardias le abrieron la puerta. Llevó a Epona al establo, le dio una gran manzana roja que estaba en un costal lleno de más manzanas, y se fue directo a los jardines con un aire de indiferencia. Ahí estaban algunas personas, unas agradables, y otras no, definitivamente no lo eran. Se iba a sentar al lado de Zelda, pero la estúpida tía de Zelda le dijo que "No era correcto porque Zelda NO ERA su prometida". Link enojado, se fue a sentar al lado de Arya. Mirando a Zelda con cara de "lo siento".

Zelda entre tanto, pensaba en muchas cosas. En el asunto ese, y en un pequeño conejo negro que se estaba paseando por el jardín últimamente. Había visto de nuevo al conejo hacía unos minutos, pero se había ido de repente.

-Y dime, Zelda mía, ¿Qué hazañas crees que ha hecho este magnífico caballero? De seguro son demasiadas. Muchas, como para que tú me merezcas.- Dijo Nelfth tomando de la barbilla algo bruscamente a Zelda.

Ella bufó, y poco faltó para no escupirle a Nelfth en la cara.

-Sirvan el té bola de ineptos, que no les pagan para quedarse parados.- Exigió tía Sally.

-Si madame.- Respondieron estos. Nohansen no se encontraba en ese momento para defenderlos. Había enfermado misteriosamente, ya que no comió nada extraño ni se expuso al frío.

-Qué estupidez es esta.- Maldijo Link susurrando.

-Disculpa Link, no te he oído.- Dijo Tía Sally algo extrañada.

-Oh no ha sido nada señorita Sally.- Dijo él casi gruñéndole la respuesta

Los trabajadores se encargaron de traer teteras de té con galletas, pastelitos y bocadillos. Terrones de azúcar, botecitos con leche, tazas, platitos y cucharas, todo lo necesario para tomar el té. Link no pudo hacer nada, mientras a Zelda se le revolvía el estómago y no comía nada de nada por los nervios, Link se atragantaba con lo que fuera que estará a su paso.

Por eso, el chico se sirvió 3 pastelitos de chocolate, 1 mosaico, una pasta de hojaldre de crema y 2 espumas de fresa. Y se sirvió el té, le agregó 3 terrones de azúcar, un chorrón de leche y el té. Estaba realmente nervioso, mientras Zelda alejó el plato, el comía como si no hubiera mañana. A Zelda realmente se le había encogido el estómago, porque esas espumas de fresa se veían realmente deliciosas, y eso que eran de sus comidas favoritas, y los buñuelos de chocolate. Zelda se levantó, dijo que necesitaba un poco de aire. Salió de la mesa y fue hacía los jardines, donde casi entras al bosque. Se quedó apoyada en su árbol favorito.

Era un árbol gigantesco. Su tronco era bastante grueso, era un sauce, y era altísimo. (N/A: Ustedes sólo imagínense al sauce boxeador de Harry Potter -.-'). Cuando ella era niña ese sauce tenía el mismo tamaño, y su padre decía que tenía el mismo tamaño cuando era niño. Y también dijo que eso mismo decían sus abuelos, y en las historias de sus bisabuelos estaba también ese sauce, tal como estaba ahora. El sauce era tan viejo, presenció tantas historias. Se recargó en él, respiró hondo, y cerró los ojos. Siguió respirando, pensando en cierto recuerdo

**-.-.-Flash back-.-.-**

Un par de niños, que no pasaban de los nueve años, jugaban al escondite entre los jardines del castillo, exuberantes de vida por la primavera. Habían comido unas moras de esos mismos jardines, y se habían llenado de polen la cara. El día era perfecto, los pájaros cantaban, el cielo era azul, con varias nubes esponjosas como un perrito, el aire olía a olorosas violetas y rosas, los girasoles daban semillas, las moras estaban tan maduras que con solo un roce de tu lengua te explotaban en la boca, las manzanas estaban tan tersas y jugosas que hubieran ablandado a cualquier ladrón, las abejas estaban tan concentradas en su tarea y tan apacibles que no te picarían ni aunque las golpearas con un mazo, y más que nada, ellos estaban juntos.

-¡Link! ¡Link! ¿Dónde estás?-

A veces esa princesa era muy despistada. Se suponía que el escondite era un juego en el que, precisamente, te escondías. Y sería prácticamente suicidio decirle al otro jugador en dónde estás. Pero también tenía entendido que a veces Zelda hablaba sola.

Inconscientemente suspiró, cosa que los aguzados oídos de Zelda no pasaron por alto. Link sintió pisadas, rápidas, y cada vez más fuertes, cuando Zelda saltó por el otro lado de la roca que Link usaba de escondite. El chico abrió los ojos, mientras Zelda caía encima de él.

-¡Encontrado! ¡Perdiste!- Dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa triunfante.

-Ganaste, elige si cuentas o te escondes.- Dijo él. Zelda se levantó rápidamente y le ofreció la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo, a lo cual él aceptó.

-Hmm… yo cuento.-

-Genial. Empieza… huh… en esa roca.-

-¡Está bien Link!- Dijo sonriendo sinceramente. Link ganó, y eligió esconderse, y volvió a ganar, y volvió a elegir esconderse, y DE NUEVO, volvió a ganar.

-¡Eso no es justo Link! ¡Llevas 3 veces seguidas ganando!- Dijo una pequeña Zelda muy enojada.

-¡Pero si gané! ¡Yo puedo elegir si contar o esconderme! Gané limpia y justamente, ¿O acaso me crees un tramposo?- Replicó él sonriendo.

-No. Pero… ¡Aún así no es justo!- Zelda infló los cachetes, se cruzó de brazos y se fue enojada.

-¡Pero Zelda! Yo… ¿Ahora qué hice? ¡Si yo no he hecho nada!- Link fue tras Zelda, para ver si podía hacer algo para que no estuviera así

**-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-**

Zelda tenía un vago recuerdo de que después de eso Link fue a disculparse, y Zelda se sintió culpable por ser una mala perdedora. Se sintió tan mal que lloró, y Link tuvo que abrazarla.

Rio en silencio al pensar en ese recuerdo. Fue hace tanto tiempo. También recordó que a los 14 comenzó a sentir algo más que amor fraternal por el chico. Qué tiempos aquellos. Pero ahora, ahora todo cambiaría. Ahora, no podría decirle a su amigo lo que sentía. No podría jamás. Y estaba claro que no podría sentir ni aunque sea una pizca de agrado hacia el idiota de Nelfth. Uno; Nelfth era un cretino.

Y dos; jamás dejaría de amar a Link. Porque no era simple atracción, no solamente gustaba de él, no, lo amaba. Y ella estaba segura de que lo dejaría de amar hasta que el cielo dejara de ser azul, hasta que las estrellas dejaran de brillar en las oscuras noches. Hasta el fin del mundo.

Fue cuando se volteó para regresar que vio a una anciana arrugada, justo frente a ella. Su tía, a medio metro de ella.

-¿Qué hacías Zelda?- Preguntó Sally enojada.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que ahora no puedo ir a pensar un rato?-Dijo ella cortante.

-TIENES QUE IR CON TU PROMETIDO.-

-¡ÉL NO ES MI PROMETIDO, MALDITA SEA! ¿¡Por qué tengo que casarme con él!?-

-Escúchame: el te pedirá matrimonio, tienes que decir sí, o SÍ. Así funciona la aristocracia querida, y la vida también.

Dicho esto la vieja se fue a la mesita del té de nuevo. Parecía un estúpido sueño de una niña de cinco años que soñaba con Neburís, con unicornios, y con un mundo sin ese marica de Ganondorf, el de las leyendas. Pero resulta que la familia real de Hyrule tenía muchísimas pruebas de que ése malvado existía.

Zelda sólo respiró hondo y se recargó en el árbol, intentando no probar con su tía el hechizo de muerte permanente.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Link estaba hasta arriba, no soportaba más eso. Arya y Nelfth se la pasaban contando chistes estúpidos, y la tía de Zelda se reía. Esto era un infierno, un infierno con bufones estúpidos, que sólo se preocupaban por verse bien frente a su pueblo, sin siquiera ver si tenían sustento. Comenzaron a contar chistes algo crueles acerca de la familia real de Hyrule.

-¡Y han visto al rey Nohansen! ¡Tiene una barriga enorme!- Dijo Arya alegremente. Link no sabía por qué mierdas decían eso, si de por sí eran invitados, no tenían por qué burlarse.

-¡Y a Impa! Parece marimacha.- Dijo Nelfth.

La tía Sally y Arya comenzaron a reír como las estúpidas que eran. Link sólo se reacomodó nerviosamente en su asiento, incómodo también.

-¡Y la princesa Zelda! ¡Es una fácil!- Dijo Sally.

-¡SÍ! Es una zorra.- Arya dijo, y justo después todos empezaron a reír.

Link no aguantó más, se fue camino hacia donde Zelda estaba.

Llegó allí, vio a su amiga, y al mismo tiempo la persona que amaba, apoyada, allí en un árbol. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía hermosa, como una flor de primavera. Link le tocó con suavidad el hombro. Zelda se estremeció y volteó hacia Link.

-Hola.- Dijo ella sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Hola.- Respondió él de la misma manera, soltando un suspiro.

Los dos se sentaron, algo melancólicos. Hubo un silencio sepulcral por parte de los dos por los últimos quince minutos. Link respiró, no sabía qué hacer, su vida se iría a la mierda, todo por culpa de una bruja que no merecía vivir, y que sin embargo las Diosas aún no la condenaban a morir, quién sabe por qué razón.

Tomó la mano de Zelda, no para intentar hacerle saber sus sentimientos, sino para demostrarle apoyo como amigo, para hacerle sentir comprendida, apoyada, para que no se sintiera sola en esto. Recordó ese día, cuando tenían doce, la primera vez que Link convenció a Zelda de escaparse del castillo y lo habían logrado.

**-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-**

El día estaba a punto de terminar. Ellos contemplaban tranquilamente el ocaso en el lago de Hylia. Primero habían ido al mercado un rato, luego habían jugado un rato en la feria de la ciudadela. Al final habían decidido ir a la pradera de Hyrule, habían comido manzanas, y habían hecho varias cosas ese día, incluso mancharse de lodo.

Para ese punto del día, se hallaban con algunos premios de la feria, 2 botellas de Leche Lon Lon, bayas, y sobre todo, un día perfecto.

Esa era la parte más cálida del ocaso, fue cuando Link decidió poner en marcha su plan. Se levantó en invitó a Zelda a levantarse extendiéndole una mano. Ella se apoyó ligeramente y se levantó de la hierba como pluma que lleva el viento. Cuando estaban a la orilla del lago, Link la empujó ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que cayera a la parte baja del lago. Link le ofreció su mano para levantarse, pero en lugar de eso, cuando Zelda tomó su mano, lo atrajo hacía ella y el pobre chico terminó en el agua también.

Se vieron a los ojos, de repente comenzaron a reír incontrolablemente.

Se levantaron y se sentaron a hablar de ese día bajo un árbol, esperando que el viento secase sus ropas y cabello.

-¿Sabes Link? Al ritmo que vamos en poco tiempo podremos detener la lluvia con tal poder.- Dijo ella haciendo alusión a que Zelda usó un hechizo inofensivo para huir de los guardias.

Regresaron al castillo. Los dos se ganaron la reprimenda de sus vidas, Zelda por parte de Impa y El rey Nohansen, y Link por parte de su abuela.

Pero ese día, se sintieron invencibles, como si nada ni nadie los pudiera detener.

**-.-.-End Flash Back-.-.-**

Se sentía horrible, como un revoltijo en el estómago y un hueco en el corazón. Como si todas esas mariposas que sentía por ella cuando estaba a su lado hubieran muerto, o peor aún, hubieran sido reemplazadas por moscas. Porque ahora el declararle sus sentimientos era algo inimaginable, algo mal visto, algo… prohibido.

Suspiró melancólicamente de nuevo, recordó los versos de otra

_You told me we can stop the rain (Me dijiste que podríamos detener la lluvia)_

_You told me that we all can change (Me dijiste que podríamos cambiarlo todo)_

_You told me we can find something to wash the tears away (Me dijiste que podríamos encontrar algo para enjugar las lágrimas lejos)_

(Nota: La canción es Rainmaker de Iron Maiden Owo, que por cierto mi madre no me dejó ir al concierto de Noviembre TwT)

Era amargo pensar en eso. Los dos se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos un rato, hasta que vino una trabajadora del castillo a por ellos, a ordenarles que vinieran.

Fueron, y pasaron dos malditas, estúpidas, jodidas y putas horas tomando un estúpido té.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Cuando llegó la hora de que Link se fuera, notó una mirada perversa en Arya, y era dirigida a la ingenua de Zelda. Llegó a una parte del bosque para que Epona descansara un rato, y cuando menos lo esperaba, halló algo, algo que le encantaba a Zelda: rosas negras. Recogió diez, por cada momento memorable con ella. Diez momentos, diez ratos, diez sonrisas, diez días geniales. Diez recuerdos por olvidar, todo para que su dolor no se viera diez veces amplificado. Halló un pequeño listón por ahí y las envolvió. En cuanto vio al cartero pasar, ese hombre con shorts demasiado cortos y una camiseta que parecía interior, un sombrero rojo, una pequeña mochila, una bandera que parecía estaba en su trasero y unas sandalias para correr por la pradera, entregando cartas por Hyrule.

En cuanto lo vio irse, le dio un escalofrío, ese hombre era demasiado extraño. Pero cuando le dio las rosas, el hombre le entregó una carta.

-La princesa la envía, dice que no se la muestres a absolutamente nadie. Bien, sigo con el reparto ¡Hasta lueguito!-

Link se quedó estupefacto, por la carta y por el extraño cartero. Tomó a Epona de nuevo y regresó a su casa, la abuela lo recibió con un gesto de compasión, sabía que esto era demasiado difícil.

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue hijo?-

-Bien abuela, creo que pude soportar un poco más a Arya, a la tía de Zelda y al prometido de Zelda, Nelfth.-

-¿Tiene prometido?-

-Al parecer su tía acaba de arreglar el compromiso, y hoy le pidió matrimonio. Pero la pobre de Zelda apenas y pudo formular un sí, de la rabia que tenía. La tía de Zelda tiene algo… un secreto, no sé, que hace que todo el ambiente aquí en Hyrule cambie. Me he propuesto llegar al fondo de esto.-

-Calma pequeño detective, pronto las diosas harán lo que su voluntad diga, y te aseguro de que su decisión será sabia. Por lo pronto ve a dormir, o si tienes un poco de hambre, hay algo de estofado.-

-Gracias abuela, pero estoy bien. Buenas noches, iré a darle las buenas noches a Aryll.-

Link subió a la habitación de Aryll.

-Hola pequeña.-

-Hola Link, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-Preguntó Aryll un poco modorra.

-Pues… quizá y vaya progresando un poco, quizá y la idea de que escapáramos ella y yo no sea tan descabellada, y, quién sabe, quizá un día de estos Zelda sería capaz de aceptar el huir. Aún no le he dicho lo que siento.-

-¡Díselo! Eso cambia mucho las cosas. Si le dices tal vez acepte huir contigo.-

-Tienes razón.- Link le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana:-Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.- Dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

Link cerró la puerta y se fue hacia su habitación. Abrió el sobre, de un color púrpura. Para ellos ese color representaba cosas secretas, cuando uno le contaba un secreto al otro, y alguien ajeno a su amistad quería saberlo, el que contó el secreto le dice al informado: "Es púrpura, no se lo digas", y con eso prácticamente era una promesa de que llevarían el secreto a la tumba.

Sacó la carta, con la letra pulcra y un poco inclinada a la derecha de Zelda, olía al perfume de lavanda que se echaba todas las mañanas, era muy fuerte, por lo tanto no le sorprendió que parte de esa fragancia se haya traspasado de sus manos al pergamino.

Comenzó a leer la carta, eran unas cortas líneas, pero con un mensaje bastante significativo.

"_Yo sé del dolor que esto te causa._

_Porque yo lo siento también, pero amplificado mil veces._

_Solo quiero decirte algo:_

_Sólo te usé para saber que el mundo es feo_

_Pero que tu eres hermoso para mí_

_-Zelda"_

Link se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de ella, sabía que ella quería huir de ahí. Se preparó para dormir, con una sonrisa.

Al parecer las Diosas si estaban poniendo la balanza a su favor.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Zelda se encontraba en la entrada del castillo, esperando las noticias del cartero que envió clandestinamente para comunicarle un mensaje a Link. El cartero llegó apurado a la entrada del castillo, en una parte donde los guardias no tenían vigilado.

-Su majestad, el señor Link le envía esto.- Dicha la frase el cartero le extendió las diez rosas negras en perfecto estado. Ella las tomó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias por sus servicios valiente hombre, aquí tiene su recompensa.- La princesa le entregó dos rupias rojas.

-No fue nada su majestad, yo soy el que le debe agradecer. Por lo pronto me retiro.- El cartero hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo.

Zelda subió a su habitación y analizó con cuidado las rosas para ver si tenían algún mensaje oculto. Entonces encontró un papel que decía:

"_No dejes que te quiten la luz tras tus ojos"_

Simple, pero hermoso.

Zelda se durmió, sabía qué hacer.

Por fin las diosas comenzaban a hacer justicia.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Al día siguiente Link se levantó, se vistió con ropa limpia y fue al castillo, entrando por la entrada principal.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Zelda, todo estaba lleno de gente, todos hablando con cara de consternados. Link localizó a Impa, se veía triste y con los ojos hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

-¿Qué ha pasado Impa?-

-Es la princesa.-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Ella está bien?-

-Link… Zelda ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro.-

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Angelica: ._. holas

Caxxis: Caxxis no estuvo aquí :333

Angelica: dije holi :C

Nótese que Angélica es **Azumi Dazai 12 **(haha soy malévola muajajajaja :D, VENGANZA, okno). Angélica, Charlie, ahora están aquí ._. raro, lo sé, y no me obliguen a escribir la palabra piedra u hoja o alguna estupidez así x'DDDDD (va para cierta galleta chokis ewé)

Y quédense con la duda xD!

A propósito… las partes cursis van para mi novio Gabriel3 fan de call of duty y gamer :3 y para Azumi Dazai xD te jamo corazóngay3

No lo olviden

Jeff es gay *3*

Dejen reviews


	4. Capítulo 3

Okay, hola, estaba triste cuando escribí el capítulo 2 pero era por uno: algo personal, y dos: No había subido capítulo xDDD

Sin mucho que decir, agradezco a **Shimmy Tsu**, te jamo (inserte corazóngay3) *-* seguiré tu consejo de los asteriscos y las notas de autor al final :D, a **gab73333 **jnxjknsdjk sigo amando tu fic de Jeff the killer vs Tora no shi *-* a **Azumi Dazai 12 **Te jamo *-* jcndsjkc hazme un hijo! Okno x3 y a **Lile99** lo sé, odio al tarado, idiota hijo de puta de Nelfth :3

Los jamo pendehooooossss! :3 te quierrrrrrrrrrro putaaaa! (feellikeTillLindemann xD)

Y algo más: Tengan cuidado con los summarys de sus fics, si tienen contenido adulto se los van a borrar y bloquear la cuenta como a mi ayer

**Capítulo 3**

_I never… Said I'd lie and wait Forever… __(Nunca dije que mentiría y esperaría para siempre)_

_If I died we'll be together now (Si muriera estaríamos juntos ahora)_

_I can't always just forget her (No puedo solo olvidarla todo el tiempo)_

_But she could try (Pero ella lo podría intentar)_

_At the end of the world (En el fin del mundo)_

_Or the last thing I see (O la última cosa que vea)_

_You are (Tu estás)_

_Never coming home, never coming home (Nunca volverás, nunva volverás)_

_Could I? Should I? (¿Podría? ¿Debería?)_

_And all the things that you never ever told me (Y todas las cosas que nunca jamás me dijiste)_

_And all the smiles that are ever… ever… __(Y todas las sonrisas que van siempre… siempre…)_

_Ever, get the feeling that you'll never (Siempre ten en cuenta que nunca estarás)_

_All alone and I remember now (Sola y ahora recuerdo)_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms (Al tope de mis pulmones, en mis brazos)_

_She dies… she dies (Ella muere… ella muere)_

_At the end of the world (En el fin del mundo)_

_Or the last thing I see (O la última cosa que vea)_

_You are (Tu estás)_

_Never coming home, never coming home (Nunca volverás, nunca volverás)_

_Could I? Should I? (¿Podría? ¿Debería?)_

_And all the things that you never ever told me (Y todas las cosas que nunca jamás me dijiste)_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me (Y todas las sonrisas que siempre van a perseguirme)_

_Never coming home, never coming home (Nunca volverás, nunca volverás)_

_Could I? Should I? (¿Podría? ¿Debería?)_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me (Y todas las heridas que siempre van a dejarme cicatriz)_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me (Por todos los fantasmas que nunca van a atraparme)_

_-The ghost of you- My Chemical Romance_

Llevaban alrededor de una semana buscando a Zelda. Aún sin algún rastro. Y el Rey Nohansen enfermaba más, lentamente. Decían que los remedios de Sally eran los mejores de la tierra, pero Nohansen sólo enfermaba más. Link sospechaba que Sally lo envenenaba, pero si la acusaba de traición sería encarcelado, y no podría buscar a Zelda.

En tanto Arya, se mantenía bastante molesta. Porque _"¿¡Cómo era posible que se preocupara más que la zorra de la princesa que por su prometida!?". _Arya aún no lo entendía, ella era bonita, delgada, de buen corazón… si cómo no. Más bien estaba dispuesta a saciar los deseos de Link, pero él no la quería, ni siquiera podía verla ni en fotografía.

Y nuestro héroe se hallaba siguiéndole el paso a Impa, a un joven letrado llamado Shad y a una guerrera llamada Ashei, mientras un montón de guardias trataban de seguirles el paso. Llevaban todo el día caminando, Shad halló una pista de dónde podría estar la princesa, una tela raída, que un sabueso olisqueó y comenzó a seguir el rastro. Caminaron por los bosques por alrededor de dos horas, y después el rastro se perdió. Se hacía de noche, los guardias querían irse a casa con sus familias a esconderse a la fría lluvia invernal que azotaba Hyrule. Y así lo hicieron por órdenes de Impa, aunque ordenó a uno de los más jóvenes volver para darle noticias del Rey Nohansen y cómo avanzaba con su enfermedad. Impa confiaba en que el Rey se recuperara lo más rápidamente posible, para que él mandara la expedición en busca de Zelda. Impa se sentía como una madre con el corazón roto, durante todo el tiempo que fue la nana de Zelda desarrolló por ella un instinto maternal.

Shad, Ashei, Impa y Link montaron un par de tiendas de campaña en un claro del bosque con ramas fuertes y cobertores mientras que había otros cobertores bajo la tienda, e hicieron una fogata. Impa y Ashei dormirían en una tienda, y Shad y Link en otra. Link se negaba a detenerse de buscar a Zelda, pero Impa le rogó que se calmase, tomara un poco de sopa de calabaza y se relajara. También estaba demasiado fatigado, estresado, asustado, triste, se sentía solo abandonado.

Fue cuando un sabueso captó su atención. Olfateaba algo. Link lo señaló y todos comenzaron a seguirlo, sólo Shad se quedó a vigilar algunas cosas.

Siguieron al sabueso entre árboles, hojas secas, pequeños arroyos e intricados caminos.

El sabueso se detuvo, bajó las orejas, como deprimido, y ladró levemente para que vinieran. Ashei, Impa y Link lo siguieron. Lo que vieron los dejó helados y sin palabra alguna.

Observaron el frío cadáver. Su pálida piel reflejaba la triste luna de esa triste noche, triste, como los rostros de todos.

El cadáver era el cadáver de la princesa Zelda.

Link no podía creer que fuera cierto. En su cabeza resonaban estos tristes versos.

_That if you say (Y si tu dices)_

_Goodbye today (hoy adios)_

_I'd ask you to be true (Te preguntaría si es verdad)_

'_Cause the hardest part of this_

_Is leaving you (Es dejarte)_

_Is leaving you (Es dejarte)*_

Las lágrimas salían de los zarcos ojos de Link. Las enjugó. Ashei tenía un gesto de sorpresa y tristeza, y se cubría la boca con una mano. Impa sollozaba en silencio. Link corrió a ver a Zelda, había la esperanza de que estuviera viva, ¿No?

-Hey Zel, despierta. Ya estamos aquí, vas a estar bien,-

Pero Zelda ni se inmutó. Link con cuidado acercó su oreja al pecho de su amada. Sin sonido alguno. Se aferró al ya frío e inerte cadáver, susurrando a la nada que se lo llevara, que ya no valía la pena seguir. Que las diosas se lo llevaran bien lejos de ese mundo. O que hicieran que su corazón se destruyera.

Su dolor era tan grande que no podía ni moverse. Los soldados intentaron quitarlo de Zelda, pero no lo lograron. Él se aferraba al cadáver, y a la ahora inexistente vida de su mejor amiga.

Solo cuando se quedó tan cansado de llorar, se detuvo. Para eso ya despuntaban los primeros rayos de sol. Abatido, Link se fue a su casa. Para eso la notici ya se había corrido como las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Por las calles se escuchaba la fúnebre noticia.

-¡LA PRINCESA ZELDA HA MUERTO! ¡HAN HALLADO SU CADÁVER!-

Link entró a su casa, y su abuela y Aryll, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazaron. Link no sabía por qué no se suicidaba aún.

Y como sospechaba el pueblo de Hyrule entero, el rey pereció a su enfermedad. Sin su único tesoro, se rindió, y falleció.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

El funeral del rey, como dicta la tradición, fue al día siguiente de su muerte. Los doctores llegaron a la conclusión de que fue envenenado, por el color de su sangre y órganos internos.

Y de la princesa Zelda aún no se sabía, aunque se especulaba que fue un paro cardiaco. El funeral de Zelda fue una semana después de que se guardó luto para el rey. Después del funeral de Zelda, serían dos meses de luto. Un mes y medio para el rey, medio para la princesa.

Ese día Link traía demasiadas, ojeras, que se notaban más por su vestimenta negra en su totalidad. El pueblo lloraba las 2 pérdidas, pero los infantes lloraban más la de la princesa. Siempre que iba por asuntos oficiales a un pueblo jugaba con los niños a pesar de su edad, y les obsequiaba de sus propios caramelos. Ella amaba los caramelos… absolutamente todo le recordaba a Zelda. Hasta tal punto que cuando pensaba por qué seguía respirando, recordaba: "Ella también respiraba, hasta que se me fue."

El entierro transcurrió entre lágrimas.

Cuando los enterradores se fueron, Link seguía ahí de pie. Con las manos en los bolsillos. Podía escuchar los lamentos de los muertos, susurrando el por qué la llegada tan pronta de aquel ángel que debió vivir más tiempo.

_This night, walk the deads (Esta noche caminan los muertos)_

_In a solitarystyle (De una manera solitaria)_

_And crash the, cemetery gates (Y estrellan las puertas del cementerio)_

_In the dress your husband hates (En el vestido que tu esposo odia)_

Recordaba que Zelda fue enterrada con su vestido favorite, ese que Nelfth odió siempre.

_I miss you (Te extraño)_

_I miss you so far… (Te extraño tanto…)_

_And the collision of your kiss (Y la collision de tu beso)_

_That made it so hard (Que lo hizo tan difícil)_

La extrañaba muchísimo, jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Cada día se despertaría, triste de vivir. Harto. No querría sonreír jamás, y jamás volvería a ser feliz.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link regresó a su casa totalmente abatido. Jamás volvería a ser el mismo. No quiso comer absolutamente nada. Durmió unas horas, cuando fue despertado por los toques de la puerta. Desde las escaleras escuchó la conversación.

-¡ÉL NO HIZO NADA!- Gritó su abuela desesperada.

-Lo siento señora, son órdenes. Debemos llevárnoslo.-

Link tomó valor y se presentó en la puerta, con ojeras y ojos llorosos.

.¿De qué se me acusa?- Pudo mantener seriedad.

-Se te acusa del asesinato de la princesa Zelda. Te llevaremos frente a las autoridades.-

Link dejó que lo esposaran, dispuesto a escuchar las estúpidas teorías de cómo él pudo matar al amor de su vida.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Por la centésima vez en el día, la chica pidió que le explicaran todo de nuevo.

-Tu sangre es tan mágica que eso te convierte en la reina de este reino oculto entre sombras y juegos macabros. Compruébalo tú misma con este libro si quieres.-

-Bien, te creo, ¿Pero qué hay de mí mejor amigo?- Replicó la chica.

-Él está en camino.-

La chica sonrió, y esta chica era nada más y nada menos que… la "muerta" princesa Zelda.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Corto, lo sé DX pero necesitaba escribirlo, si no la historia no se iba a desarrollar

Dejen reviews, agradezco a todos nwn nos vemos en el próximo cap :D

Oh si, la primera canción, o fragmento, que puse, que no tenía autor, era Cancer, de My Chemical Romance, y la otra se llama Cemetery Drive, de MCR también x3


	5. Capítulo 4

Hi! Agradezco mucho a **Shimmy Tsu**, a **sheblunar**, a **Cata-chan** y wow! Estuve esperando un review de Azumi y de Lile :c

Pero buehh… disfruten el capi de hoy, no me hago responsable de futuros traumas:D

Lección del día: Jamás coman nutella ni se "fumen" un churro de orégano antes de jugar "Bioshock 2", es jarkor e imaginas que tienes mejoras genéticas y tienes que detener zombies ._. literalmente, unos primos y yo hicimos un churro de orégano x3 sabía a… pollito con especias y salsa roja para tacos ._. a eso sabe un churro de orégano X3

**El país de las sombras**

**Capítulo 4**

_I'm invincible (Soy invencible)_

_You might say despicable (Puedes decir despreciable)_

_The punishments reciprocals (Los sentimientos recíprocos)_

_Public enemy number one (Enemigo public número uno)_

_I'm unbeatable (Soy intocable)_

_My mind is untreatable (Mi mente es intratable) _

_The crimes unrepeatable (Los crímenes irrepetibles) _

_Public enemy number one (Enemigo public número uno)_

_The posters say I'm wanted (Los carteles dicen que me buscan)_

_Dead or dead (Muerto o muerto)_

_Anyone who's tried (Cualquiera que lo intente)_

_Got a bullet to the head (Obtiene una bala en la cabeza)_

-Public enemy number one, Megadeth-

Link llevaba varias semanas huyendo de la "nueva reina". Al parecer la tía Sally se autoproclamó reina, aunque el derecho era de la prima de Zelda, Gardenia. Y cuando los padres de Gardenia y ella iban a replicar, mandó encarcelarlos. Pasó una semana, y mandó asesinar a los padres de Gardenia en la guillotina. Gardenia estaba en una cárcel, comiendo sólo un pan y un vaso de al día. Interrogaron medianamente a su abuela y a Aryll, pero éstas no sabían dónde estaba él porque se escapó de los guardias en el trayecto al castillo.

Llevaba alrededor de dos días sin comer, y bebiendo sólo unos pocos tragos de agua de los estanques de los bosques y praderas. Había llamado a Epona hacía unos días, pero o: número uno; fue capturada, o número dos; estaba demasiado lejos y Epona no tardaría en venir.

De vez en cuando se le cruzaban guardias en el camino, a veces sólo los dejaba noqueados. Pero había guardias que olvidaron que él fue el amigo de la infancia de la princesa e intentaron asesinarlo a sangre fría, con cualquier cosa que hubiera: cuchillos, espadas, escudos, dagas, palillos, tijeras, tijeras para podar el césped, zapatos e incluso estaba el tipo al que se le acabaron las armas e intentó ahogar a Link con hierba… no, no droga, hierba común que crecía en la pradera de Hyrule.

Ahora su cabeza tenía precio, nada más ni nada menos que 10'000.00 rupias. Y cada día subía 100.00 rupias el precio. Su vida valía como un buen saco de plata, persona con malas intenciones que lo viera, persona que no veía a Link, sino un montón de signos de dólar, y por consiguiente en su mente pasaba comida, joyas, ropa de seda traída desde lejos, un par de sirvientes zoras y guardaespaldas Gorons, las mejores prostitutas, un buen lugar en la corte de la reina, e incluso un lugar asegurado para sus hijos en el parlamento.

Aunque Link sabía que había lugares donde sería bien recibido. Por ejemplo en Ordon, su pueblo natal, o en los bosques perdidos, donde jugaba con su amiga Saria de vez en cuando (pero descartó la posibilidad de ir a refugiarse allí ya que Mido sí sería capaz de delatarlo), y también un viejo rancho, donde vivía su amable amiga pelirroja, Malon.

Pero hacía dos días que había estado en el rancho, así que no podría volver. Entonces el destino de Link era su pueblo natal, donde además de tener amigos que sabían que él no había hecho nada y lo protegerían, también estaba su casa. Ahí tenía unos pocos ahorros y algo de comida y ropa, lo que usaría de ventaja ya que Ordon se encontraba a los límites de Hyrule e intentaría escapar del país, donde la ley no lo inculpara de cosas que él no hizo. Se refugiaría en algún otro país, y se mezclaría con la gente, tendría una vida triste y solitaria… o por lo menos un buen lugar en donde suicidarse en paz.

Fue cuando algo, o más bien alguien, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás perdido?- Preguntó la voz femenina. Por alguna razón se le hizo conocida…

-Link, puedes confiar en mí, soy de los tuyos. Anda sígueme, te ayudaré.- Le dijo la voz.

-¿Te conozco?- Replicó extrañado Link.

-Sí… soy de tu pueblo natal, ¿Acaso no me reconoces?-

-No realmente.-

-Te lo diré allá. En el camino me dices cómo le va a tu abuela y a tu hermana.-

Link se subió al caballo negro azabache junto con la chica. Los cascos de los caballos se fueron perdiendo conforme ellos avanzaban en el bosque…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

-¡ARYA, TE LO REPITO, TE PERDONO!- Repitió la princesa Zelda, ahora reina de ese país oscuro, a la conocida bruja malaleche de Arya.

-¡NOOO! ¡NO MEREZCO PERDÓN DE LAS DIOSAS! ¡GOMENASAI!- Replicó Arya al borde de las lágrimas, en un tono que usaría un niño de 4 años para disculparse con su madre por tomar una galleta del tarro sin permiso.

La reina tomó a Arya por los hombros, viéndola a los ojos, los azules de la reina con los amarillos de su lacaya.

-Arya, relájate, fue necesario que yo desconfiara de ti para poder traerme a éste país. Tú no hiciste nada malo, todo lo contrario, tú hiciste algo bueno. Cálmate, que así no puedo nombrarte mi dama de compañía.-

Los ojos de Arya se iluminaron al instante. Se enjugó una lágrima y moqueó por llorar demasiado. Si ustedes queridos lectores no entendieron lo que pasó aquí, se les dará una breve explicación.

Fue necesario que Zelda desconfiara de Arya para poder traerla aquí. Ya que si confiaba en ella, el alma pura de Arya (aunque usted no lo crea) habría escupido toda la sopa delante de Zelda, haciéndola creer que Arya estaba chiflada, y Zelda jamás accedería a ir con ella. Es por eso que una vez que Zelda desconfió de ella, envió a un conejo blanco y a uno negro, que tras desaparecer en los jardines reales se internaron en el bosque, con Zelda siguiéndolos. Luego Zelda cayó en un pozo, uno gigante, y todo se volvió negro. Despertó en el "País de las sombras". Le explicaron todo lo que tenía que saber, o sea, todo. Y después vino Arya a disculparse por su comportamiento, aunque sólo lo haya hecho porque así lo tenía que hacer.

-Bien, si voy a gobernar un país, será mejor conocerlo, y a su gente también. Dile al primer ministro que tenemos que hacer un recorrido por el país.-

Arya asintió y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

Zelda se sentó y se vio al espejo mientras sonreía. Las diosas habían cumplido su palabra… si hacías cosas buenas, te recompensaban. Zelda se enorgullecía de sí misma. Arya llegó.

-El ministro nos espera abajo mi reina, las trabajadoras del castillo se encargarán de sus maletas.-

-Gracias Arya. En un momento bajo.-

Zelda observó el cielo negro que cubría el cielo, con una luna llena, grande y blanca que observaba, con su terrorífica sonrisa*. Zelda suspiró.

-¿Por qué aún no llegas Link? Te estoy esperando desde que llegué aquí…- Zelda suspiró.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y bajó hacia la entrada del castillo, donde la esperaba un carruaje, sólo para Arya y ella.

Sonrió, Arya era de verdad sincera en sus sentimientos.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Link estaba saliendo de su estadía en Ordon. Sólo fueron unas horas, pero allí le dieron de comer, y también bolsas repletas de alimentos que tardarían en perecer y conservas. Agua para Epona, quien había llegado justo después de que la encapuchada, que resultó ser Ilia, se lo llevara a Ordon.

-Muchísimas gracias.- Dijo Link antes de montar a Epona.

-Ninguno de nosotros creemos que tú hayas hecho algo, Link. Desde luego debes de irte, sino te podrían asesinar aquí.- Le dijo Ilia preocupada.

-No sé cuándo los volveré a ver, o si los volveré a ver, pero quiero que sepan que siempre, todos aquí, son mi familia. Hasta luego.- Link comenzó a cabalgar hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Entonces se puso a pensar de nuevo en la muerte de Zelda. Y esta vez no sintió tristeza.

Sintió rabia. No sólo por sus supuestos asesinos. Porque ella había sido asesinada, o eso es lo que mostraban las pruebas.

Zelda debió de haber luchado más, hubiera sobrevivido si de verdad lo hubiera deseado, ¡Ella era fuerte!

Entonces sintió un enojo y una frustración inexplicable contra Zelda. Y tal vez sus suposiciones de que él le gustaba a Zelda fueran equivocadas. Tenía una enorme confusión. Ya no sabía qué sentir exactamente. Y si ella estuviera aquí le cantaría una canción que comúnmente cantaban las personas que acababan de perder a alguien, una canción llena de sarcasmo. Una canción que iba así:

_Tongue tied and also squeamish _(Tan cansado y tan aprensivo)

_You never felt in love _(Nunca te enamoraste)

_Did you get what you deserve? _(¿Conseguiste lo que querías?

_The ending of your life! _(¡El final de tu vida!)

_And if you get to heaven _(Y si llegas al cielo)

_I'll be here waiting babe _(Estaré aquí esperando nena)

_Did you get what you deserve? _(¿Conseguiste lo que querías?)

_The ending _(El final)

_If your life won't wait then your heart can't take this _(Si tu vida no puede esperar entonces no podrás aguantar esto)

_Have, you heard the news that you're dead? _(¿Has escuchado las noticias de que estás muerta?)

_None ever had much nice to say _(Nadie tuvo mucho bueno que decir)

_I think they never liked you anyway _(Pienso que nunca les gustaste de todas maneras)

_Oh take me from the hospital bed! _(¡Sácame te esta camilla de hospital!)

_Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand? _(¿No sería genial tomar una pistola con la mano?)

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead! _(¿¡Y no sería genial que estuviéramos muertos!?)

_Since my honest observation _(Desde mi honesta observación)

_During this operation found a complication _(Durante esta operación se ha encontrado una complicación)

_In your heart so long _(En tu corazón, adios)

'_Cause now you've got _(Porque ahora tienes)

_Maybe just two weeks to live _(Quizá solo dos semanas de vida)

_Is that the most you can give?! _(¿¡Eso es todo lo que puedes dar!?

_Oh motherfucker! _(¡Oh hija de puta!)

_If life ain't just a joke _(Si la vida no es una broma)

_Then why are we laughing? _(¿Entonces por qué nos estamos riendo?)

_If the life ain't just a joke _(Si la vida no es una broma)

_Then why are we dead? _(¿Entonces por qué estamos muertos?)

_Dead! _(¡Muertos!)**

Link se sorprendió mucho por sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza y se golpeó levemente la cabeza, pensando que se estaba volviendo loco.

En verdad todo lo estaba volviendo loco.

/-/

Llevaba varias horas cabalgando hasta que llegó al bosque, cada vez estaba más cerca de los límites de Hyrule. Comenzó a llover y Link decidió resguardarse bajo una cueva.

Encendió una fogata, y sin decir nada cubrió a Epona con una sábana, le acarició el hocico y se sentó en una roca a pensar en cómo iba a salir de allí.

Pero no funcionaba, todo pensamiento lógico le conducía a Zelda. La amaba, y jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Derramó un par de lágrimas silenciosas.

A pesar de que su aspecto por fuera daba la pinta de que era alegre y despreocupado y que en situaciones de riesgo era capaz de todo, en realidad muy dentro era bastante frágil, y si alguno de sus amigos se hacía daño, se frustraba y entristecía. Ahora imagínense que la mujer que amaba haya muerto… era total depresión para él.

Se durmió con la imagen de Zelda riendo en su mente.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Zelda estaba feliz, el reino era más que genial.

La ciudadela tenía un mercado normal, bueno, a excepción de sus productos, como pasteles con forma y color de araña o alitas de murciélago en salsa de especias. Era raro, pero sabía bien. O vendían grandes manzanas de color plateado que cuando las mordías por dentro era rojo, y sabía a hidromiel. O una fruta, de aspecto pulposo, como un higo, que sabía ácido y dulce al mismo tiempo, con unos toques de picante.

Zelda ya estaba hastiada esa noche de comida. Pidió permiso para retirarse y fue hacia un área verde, y poco a poco se adentró en los bosques de las afueras del mercado de la capital del "País de las sombras".

Una vez estuvo allí dentro se sentó en una roca a pensar en todos esos días, más bien, ÉSTOS días, que habían cambiado su vida por completo. Suspiró, necesitaba que él viniera. ¿Y si lo que le habían dicho resultaba ser una mentira?

O peor aún, ¿Y si ella en realidad estuviera alucinando, y esto que estaba "soñando" fuera producto de su esquizofrénica, retorcida y agonizante imaginación?

Pero todo era demasiado real. Decidió mejor creer que esto era más que real, que era lo que las diosas le habían encomendado como propósito de la vida, y lo que le dijo el primer ministro: sacar a ése país de la ruina total, de la miseria, de las sombras…

Justo en ése momento escuchó un gruñido proveniente de un arbusto. El gruñido se detuvo unos segundos. Zelda entonces recordó que Arya le había dicho en el camino que este país era macabro, y sus bestias lo eran aún más. Le habló de bestias enormes de colmillos afilados, blancos y manchados con la sangre de animales, que usaban como mecanismo de protección sombras que te arrastraban a las mismísimas llamas del infierno sólo para que murieras de una manera lenta y tortuosa. Zelda vio el oscuro bosque, y sintió miedo de la oscuridad, no sólo de la oscuridad física, sino su oscuridad espiritual, no había luz en su vida, no había ni una luz que la guiara en su camino.

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark _(Miedo de la oscuridad, miedo de la oscuridad)

_I have a constant fear that something's always near _(Tengo un miedo constant de que siempre hay algo cerca)

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark _(Miedo de la oscuridad, miedo de la oscuridad)

_I have a phobia that's someone's always there _(Tengo una fobia a que alguien siempre esté ahí)***

Sin previo aviso, un lobo gigante con dientes de sable saltó de la nada, y su propósito era claro: alimentarse de la carne hyliana de Zelda.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Link despertó, una parte de si instinto le había dicho que tenía que despertar. Y también le dijo que tenía que partir. Empacó sus cosas, terminó de apagar la fogata, montó a Epona y se fue.

Cabalgó junto a su fiel compañera por algunas horas, sólo él. Y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando su rostro y mojando el brillante pelaje de Epona. Sólo él, sólo él era la única compañía que tenía. Estaba sólo en esto.

_I walk a lonely road _(Camino en un sendero solitario)

_The only one that I have ever known _(El único que he conocido alguna vez)

_Don't know where it goes _(No sé a dónde va)

_But it's only me and I walk alone _(Pero soy solo yo y camino solo)

_I walk this empty street _(Camino en esta calle solitaria)

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams _(En el Bulevar de los sueños rotos)

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone _(Donde la ciudad duerme soy el único y camino solo)

_I walk alone, I walk alone _(Camino solo, camino solo)

_I walk alone, I walk a… _(Camino solo, camino…)

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _(Mi sombra es la única que camina a mi lado)

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _(Mi corazón sombrío es la única cosa que está latiendo)

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _(A veces desearía que alguien ahí afuera me encontrara)

'_Til then I walk alone… _(Hasta entonces camino solo…)****

Su soledad lo mataba. Lástima que estaría siempre así. Ya no tenía a nadie, todas las personas importantes para él estaban en Hyrule, pero ahora se iba. Y para siempre. Su alma estaba más que rota, ya nada tenía sentido. No sin ella… sin ella su vida no tenía sentido, o rumbo. Sólo andaba, como un zombie, cubriendo su caprichosa necesidad de ir hacia algún lado.

Su instinto le dijo que comenzara a seguir a dos conejos: uno blanco como la nieve, y otro negro como la noche. Los siguió hasta entrar a una cueva. Bajó de Epona, tomó su rienda con una mano y comenzó a guiarla por la sombría e impredecible oscuridad.

Siguió a los conejos, entonces llegaron al final de la cueva. Los conejos ya no estaban.

Sintió como si estuviera cayendo. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba cayendo por una especie de portal de color púrpura.

Cuando cayó en el suelo, se dio cuenta también de que estaba en un bosque. Cubierto de árboles color verde oscuro. Parecía que era de noche por el cielo oscuro, pero los animales estaban tan animados como si fuera de día. Link se levantó.

Escuchó algo: un grito de una chica. Fue corriendo de donde provenía el sonido.

Lo que vio lo dejó impactado. Primero: una Zelda que estaba gritando. Y segundo: una bestia que la trataba de atacar.

Link sacó su espada y comenzó a luchar con la bestia. Empujó a Zelda detrás de una roca y le dio una estocada con la espada. Unas largas sombras salieron de la boca de la bestia y lo sostuvieron en el suelo. La bestia le dio un enorme zarpazo que rompió parte de su túnica y desgarró algo de piel. Entonces cuando la bestia pensó que Link iba a morir, Link sacó su espada y la encajó con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho de la bestia para después sacarla de allí. Link se alejó a rastras del cuerpo, que cayó con un sonoro crujido.

Link se levantó con cuidado para ir a por la chica que estaba detrás de la roca, asustada.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Link.

-Ahora sí.- Dijo Zelda.

-Zelda, ¿Eres tú?-

-Sí Link. Yo estoy bien, me alegro de que hayas podido llegar a salvo.-

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo. Te extrañé muchísimo.-

Un dolor punzante apareció en el zarpazo que le dio la bestia a Link. Se sostuvo la herida y vio cómo su mano se manchó de sangre. Se puso pálido y las piernas le flaquearon. Casi cae de no ser porque Zelda lo sostuvo. Link se recostó aún en los brazos de Zelda, y le devolvió el abrazo, escondiéndose en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro derecho. Aspiraba su aroma, siempre era el mismo: violetas. Se sentía el hijo de puta más afortunado del mundo.

-Ouch.- Se quejó Link.

.Ya, ya pasará. ¡Ayuda!-

Link pudo ver y escuchar que se acercaban algunas personas. Zelda se seguía aferrando a Link.

-Zelda… explícame cómo fue que llegaste aquí sana y salva.-

-Te lo diré ya que te recuperes, estás perdiendo mucha sangre.-

-P-pero…-

-Shhh.- Zelda posó suavemente uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Link para callarlo con suavidad: -No hables, estás a salvo. Nada te va a pasar, te lo prometo.-

-Sólo no me dejes solo, por favor.- Ella casi se suelta a llorar por lo que dijo Link.

Zelda pudo leer suavemente la mente de Link. No podía creer que su tía había sido capaz de hacer eso, él no se lo merecía. La mayoría trató de matarlo, extinguir su luz.

En ese momento los dos recordaron un par de versos que se tocaban con una guitarra.

_I remember tears streaming down your face _(Recuerdo lágrimas bajando port u rostro)

_When I said I'll never let you go _(Cuando dije que no te dejaría ir)

_When all those shadows almost killed your light _(Cuando todas esas sombras casi te mataron)

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone" _(Recuerdo que dijiste "no me dejes aquí solo")

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight _(Pero todo ahora está muerto e ido y pasó esta noche)

_Just close your eyes _(Sólo cierra tus ojos)

_The sun is going down _(El sol está bajando)

_You'll be alright _(Estarás bien)

_No one can hurt you know _(Nadie puede herirte ahora)

_Come morning light _(Ven luz del día)

_You and I'll be safe and sound _(Tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos)*****

Link cerró los ojos y en unos minutes sucumbió a los brazos de la inconsciencia, en los brazos de la única persona que ahora importaba. Aunque su cuerpo estaba frío, sentía un calor en su interior.

No sabía nada de nada en ese momento, cómo llegó allí, o por qué, ni nada acerca de Zelda en esas semanas que estuvieron separados.

Sólo sabía una cosa:

Siempre que estuviera en los brazos de ella estaría sano y salvo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Imagínense a la luna de Termina de Majora's Mask

**La canción se llama "Dead!" de My Chemical Romance :3

***Esta canción se llama "Fear of the Dark" de Iron Maiden :D

****Esta sensualona es "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" de Green Day nwn

*****Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, esta canción es "Safe and sound" de Taylor Swift y Civil Wars, del soundtrack oficial de Los juegos del hambre ^^

Emm… reviews? Dejen un review si les gustó y si no también XD no les estoy preguntando 77*

Adiós! Oh si, pregunta random:

Se encuentran una cucaracha radiactiva que quiere conquistar al mundo al estilo Hitler y les dice que los hará su mano derecha si la ayudan, lo harían?

Respondan!:D


	6. Capítulo 5

__Hola! agradezco mucho a las siguientes personas: **sheblunar **(gracias por el review^^!), **Shimmy Tsu **(que también ama Green Day *-*), **Cata-Chan1 **(Te jamo *u*), **Azumi Dazai 12** (que me dejó el review como Alex Sore XD te mando un corazón gay por parte de Jeslach:*), a **Zilia K **(OMFG! Soy su fangirl! *-*) y a **Lile99** (me alegra tenerte de vuelta chica!:D)

**El país de las sombras**

**Capítulo 5**

_She, she screams in silence _(Ella, ella grita en silencio)

_A sullen riot penetrating trough her mind _(Un triste alboroto penetrando a través de su mente)

_We… _(Nosotros)

_Wait for a sign _(Esperamos por una señal)

_To smash the silence with the brick of self-control _(Para azotar el silencio con el ladrillo del auto-control)

_Are you locked up in a world that's been planned out for you? _(¿Estás encerrada en un mundo que ha sido planeado para ti?)

_Are you feeling like a social tool without a use? _(¿Te estás sintiendo como una herramienta social sin uso?)

_Scream at me until my ears bleed _(Grítame hasta que mis oídos sangren)

_I'm taking heed just for you _(Estoy prestando atención solo por ti)

-She- Green Day

Link había despertado. Se encontraba algo consternado por lo que pasó, y pensó que el haber visto a Zelda sólo fue una visión agonizante de su amada. Pero cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue a Zelda, y se le ocurrió preguntar al muy tontito si estaba en el cielo, a lo cual Zelda rio y le respondió que no, que estaba en el país de las sombras. Y esto nos lleva, queridos lectores, a ver el lio mental y moral en el que estaba hecho Link, ya que cuando se apareció Arya para ver si todo estaba bien, Link gritó como si estuviera leyendo la mejor novela de Stephen King y lo hubieran asustado por detrás.* Zelda se asustó mucho por su reacción y lo tomó por los hombros para calmarlo. Después tuvo que explicarle todo, desde su primera conversación con el ministro hasta la disculpa de Arya, y su repentina aparición en los bosques. Como no se encontraban lejos del castillo se lo llevaron a que recibiera atención médica. En menos de un día había despertado, y ahora iban a partir de nuevo al viaje de Zelda para presentarse con la nación como su nueva soberana.

Había conseguido algo de ropa para Link y una silla de montar para que pudiera hacerle guardia al carruaje de Zelda acompañado de Epona. Su primer destino eran los pueblos alejados, y al último visitarían la ciudadela para hacer la coronación oficial.

El pueblo que oficialmente estaba más alejado era un pueblo llamado "Sinfín", nombre curioso, pues estaba al final de el país de las sombras. Aunque no se llamaba así, le decían así, para que su nombre oficial no fuera tan sombrío. En realidad el nombre era "Sombridia", pero se escuchaba demasiado sombrío.

Zelda en el camino vio diferentes pueblos, de diferentes colores, olores y vistas. Si unos olían a pan recién hecho, algunos otros olían a violetas exóticas, si unos eran bastante coloridos, algunos se limitaban a colores fríos como azul o morado, o si algunos se veían sombríos y altivos bosques, en otros se veían grandes e imponentes montañas. Era realmente hermoso. Zelda no se podía creer que fuera la reina de ése país.

Se durmió algunas horas, feliz de todo. Del país, de su vida, de que Link estuviera allí. No todo estaba perdido.

* * *

Cuando Zelda despertó Link estaba sentado frente a ella, y Arya ya no se encontraba en el carruaje.

-Hemos llegado Zel, la gente del pueblo te espera.- Le dijo Link con una cálida sonrisa. La tentación fue grande y por eso preguntó:

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-

-Oh, pues… es bueno tenerte de vuelta.-

-Lo mismo digo.-

Link bajó del carruaje y ayudó a Zelda a bajar.

Cuando Zelda prestó atención al pueblo, le sorprendió lo que veía. Sinfín era… woah. La dejaba sin palabras. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente.

Olía a diferentes tés y brebajes, y a muchas plantas medicinales.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio a una gran cantidad de gente concurrida en la entrada del pueblo. Era como una especie de cueva al aire libre; el pueblo era rodeado por rocas suaves y frías, y cubriendo a las rocas, lianas y madreselvas con flores que Zelda no reconoció. Erguido entre dos palos altos de madera estaba un trozo de metal con las palabras "Bienvenido al pueblo de Sinfín, el pueblo más alejado de Sombridia". El aspecto era… genial. Cuando volteó a ver al suelo vio que la hierba no era normal… era de color negro en algunas zonas, en otras morado, y en algunas era color azul marino. Y contrastado con el cielo violeta claro y la luna del día… daba un contraste perfecto.

Se acercó sonriente a las personas que la esperaban. De todo tipo; jóvenes, ancianos, hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, rubios, morenos, altos, bajos… la única excepción era que todo al que veía tenía una gran belleza.

Cuando se acercó recibió una oleada de gente haciéndole preguntas, sonriéndole, felicitándola, estrechando sus manos e incluso abrazándola. Se sentía embriagada por ese sentimiento de sentirse querida por su pueblo, ya que eso era a lo que estaba acostumbrada en Hyrule. Mientras más entraba al pueblo más plantas veía. Siguió un camino entre los dos "muros" de montaña que rodeaban el sendero, y llegó a una cueva. Decía que para entrar al pueblo en sí tenía que atravesar la cueva.

Dentro de la cueva había miles de lucecitas moradas, azules, rosas y amarillas, y cuando las vio bien cayó en la cuenta de que eran hadas, todas dormidas en diferentes tipos de flores. Girasoles para las hadas amarillas, rosas en color geranio para las hadas rosas, violetas para las hadas moradas y hortensias azules para las hadas azules. Todas dormían plácidamente, excepto algunas que estaban leyendo pequeños libros de hojas. A Zelda le picó la curiosidad y fue con una de las hadas despiertas.

-¿Qué lees pequeña?- Preguntó Zelda.

-Orgullo y prejuicio.- Contestó el diminuto ser.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-

-Weez. Un gusto conocerla su majestad.-

Link casi se cae ya que un hada chocó frenética contra su cabeza.

-¡HEY, LISTEN! ¡HOLA LINK!- Dijo un hada.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó atontado el muchacho.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Navi!-

-Yo no conozco a ninguna hada, lo siento pequeña. Link es mi nombre, pero no soy al que buscas.-

-¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas?- Preguntó abatida.

-Navi, tú debes ser el hada que acompañó al héroe del tiempo. Pero… lo lamento mucho, supongo que entiendes el asunto de la reencarnación, ¿No?-

-Sí.- Afirmó deprimida.

-Pues, el héroe del tiempo falleció hace ya unos mil años. Nosotros somos reencarnaciones, pero no tenemos recuerdo alguno de nuestras vidas pasadas, como debe ser.-

-¿Cómo sabe eso su majestad?-

-Lo leí en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca del castillo de Hyrule.-

-Se supone que por algo era prohibida Zel.- Dijo Link confundido.

-Oh bueno… el caso es que Link no te recuerda Navi. Lo siento muchísimo, pero el niño que tú conocías está muerto desde hace mil años.-

-¿Mil años?- Preguntó con un hilillo de voz el hada.

-Sí.-

-Oh… pues… espero que las diosas los acompañen, como siempre lo han hecho.- Dicho esto Navi se retiró, abatida.

Link se sintió un poco culpable por la pequeña hadita, pero siguió caminando al lado de Zelda.

Mientras más caminaban, más hadas se encontraban durmiendo, y las despiertas olvidaban lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y saludaban cortésmente a Zelda.

También mientras avanzaban se dieron cuenta de algo increíble: las llamas de las antorchas que iluminaban la cueva, además de ser naranjas como cualquier llama normal, también eran rosas, azules, púrpuras, amarillas e incluso verdes. Era magnífico.

Una vez que cruzaron la cueva se encontraron al frente de un pequeño puente de piedra, lleno de diferentes tipos de plantas. La que más llamó la atención de Zelda fue una flor enorme, con forma de corazón y en color rojo intenso con una pequeña luz dentro de ellas, que colgaba por todos lados del puente. Mientras Zelda rozaba con las yemas de los dedos las flores, estas abrían la parte de abajo del "corazón" y de ellas salía una luz que subía un poco más arriba de la cabeza de Zelda y explotaban en el aire, como fuegos artificiales.

El puente se encontraba sobre un lago pequeño donde crecían unas flores extrañísimas con forma de calavera. A Link le picó la curiosidad y quiso tocarla. Mientras más acercaba los dedos a la flor del lago, la boca de la flor con forma de calavera se abría más y más, y una vez que abrió toda la boca, vio una pequeña gota, parecida al rocío, pero de un color morado intenso, casi parecido al… veneno. Link no resistió y con una delicadeza exquisita, como hipnotizado, recogió la flor de calavera con boca abierta. Se acercó la flor al rostro y olisqueó, curioso. La gota no era simple agua, era… olía exquisito, se veía como elixir, y aunque no estuviera seguro de qué era, lo probaría. Justo cuando estaba a punto de probarlo, una mano arrugada se la quitó de las manos.

-¡No bebas eso!- Dijo la anciana, que ahora tenía la flor en las manos. La anciana era encorvada, chaparrita, de cabello morado canoso que se asemejaba al lila y era muy morena: -¡Eso es veneno muchacho!-

Link se quedó petrificado al tiempo que Zelda volteaba a verlo. Él no sabía qué decir o hacer.

-Yo… no lo sabía. Muchas gracias.- Link bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto, ¡Esta viejita había salvado su vida.

-Sólo no prueben nada de plantas o frutos sin preguntarle a nadie. Este pueblo es un pueblo de chamanes, y sabemos acerca de todas y cada una de las plantas. Ah sí, disfruten su estadía en Sinfín.-

Los dos terminaron de cruzar el pequeño puente y cruzaron una especie de umbral hecho de ramas de árbol, pero las hojas del árbol eran de color rosado. En cuanto pasaron el umbral, el camino de piedra dejó de estar encerrado entre dos paredes y se pudo ver el pueblo completamente. El suelo ahora era de negras y pulidas obsidianas. Y había varias calles que daban a cualquier lugar del pueblo. Vieron un letrero que decía "Por favor tome en cuenta que ésta es la única entrada y salida del pueblo, no obstruya el paso". Link y Zelda leyeron el cartel y se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la gente. Había varios letreros que indicaban varios lados, pero no sabían a dónde ir. Y Arya y el ministro se habían quedado atrás hablando con las hadas.

Entonces, como si el pueblo les leyera la mente, leyeron un cartel que decía "En Sinfín, si no sabe a dónde ir, sólo siga su nariz". Y eso hicieron ellos, comenzaron a olisquear en el aire. Muchos olores diferentes llamaron si atención; algodón de azúcar, palomitas de maíz, té de hierbas diferentes, pastel de pétalos de rosa, muffins de mora azul, panqués de naranja, ungüentos de menta, pomadas de manzanilla, perfumes de violeta… pero lo que más captó su atención fue un olor agridulce… un olor… eran duraznos. Siguieron (no sin algo de esfuerzo) el olor. Cuando llegaron a la base de éste, vieron que era una especie de cabaña. Entraron y vieron a un par de brujas, narizonas y arrugadas, pero de gesto amable**. Cuando vieron bien de dónde era el olor dentro de la habitación, observaron el enorme caldero negro con un cucharón metálico.

-Disculpe, amable señora, ¿Puedo preguntar qué es esto?-

Ninguna de las dos ancianas se había percatado de la presencia de Zelda y Link hasta que la reina habló.

-¡Oh por las diosas! ¡Si es la reina! Por supuesto que puede preguntar. Siéntese y le explico.- Dijo la que tenía el cabello color rosa geranio.

El par de jóvenes tomaron asiento frente al caldero y se pusieron cómodos.

-Si sabe, una vez que la persona bebe su té, se pueden leer sus hojas. Nosotras somos brujas, y nuestra especialidad es leer hojas de té. Pero tenemos un talento especial dentro de esa especialidad.- Dijo la de cabello blanco: -Aquí en Sinfín hacemos té, ungüentos, medicinas y perfumes con casi todas las plantas y frutas. Pues, hace no más de 10 años, descubrimos que si dejaba secar las cáscaras con un poco de fruto de durazno, se hacían una especie de hojas que podían convertirse en un té de muy buen sabor, si le agregabas azúcar claro… y nuestro talento especial es leer las hojas de té de durazno, ¿Quiere una demostración?-

Link y Zelda se miraron y asintieron, complacidos.

-En ese caso, esperen a que esté listo. Pónganse cómodos y les explicaremos cualquier cosa acerca de lo que vean en nuestro taller de química… y alquimia y brujería también. Mi nombre es Pukeii, y ella es mi hermana Pukkay.- Dijo la de cabello blanco, que ahora sabían se llamaba Pukeii.

Observaron lentamente la sala. Se encontraban en el centro de ella. El piso era de madera, sólo iluminado por el fuego debajo de la caldera y algunos objetos fosforescentes en la sala. En el muro del frente había un par de escaleras, unas conducían a lo que suponían era otro piso, y las otras a lo que suponían era el sótano. En el muro de su izquierda había muchísimos libros atestados, y su encuadernado era brillante, no podía ser cuero, además porque los colores brillaban en la oscuridad. Eran fosforescentes. En el muro de su derecha había frascos llenos de diferentes compuestos con las etiquetas "Hojas de yerbabuena", "Hojas de menta", "Hojas de cáscara de manzana", "Hojas de gajos de mandarina", "Ojos de dragón", "Polvo de hueso de stalfo maligno", "Dedos de demonio"… y las cosas eran aún más extravagantes. En el muro de atrás se encontraba la puerta y dos ventanas a los lados. Zelda sintió curiosidad por preguntar qué eran o para qué servían los frascos, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo a causa de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué hay después de esas escaleras?- Preguntó Link curioso.

-En el sótano está nuestro taller de química y el de alquimia. En la planta de arriba está nuestra biblioteca, y luego hay otra planta donde está nuestra casa en sí. Luego de esa planta hay una trampilla que sube a una terraza. Si gustan podemos subir allí.-

Link asintió alegre y, casi arrastrando a Zelda, subió acompañando a Pukeii, Pukkay se quedaría a cuidar el té. Al pasar por la biblioteca Zelda se quedó impresionada por la cantidad de volúmenes que había en la estancia. Subieron las otras escaleras y encontraron la habitación de las brujas con lo que tenía una recámara normal, junto a una pequeña cocina, una salita, un comedor de dos sillas y una puerta que suponían era para el baño. Pukeii bajó la trampilla y subió, seguido de los jóvenes.

Al subir a la terraza, notaron la puesta de "sol", o deberían decir luna. En el país de las sombras no había sol, sólo una luna feliz y una que sufría. La feliz era como "el sol", y la triste era la luna, y la luna feliz ya se estaba ocultando, dándole el paso a la luna que sufría y a la "noche". Los jóvenes se sentaron y observaron la terraza. Había una pequeña mesita blanca con 6 sillas, donde estaban sentados. Muchos tapetes para lo que suponían era meditación y un pequeño techo con enredaderas colgando del mismo, y plantas con formas de corazón iguales a las que Zelda había tocado en el puente hacía una hora. Pukkay llegó con una tetera y un par de tazas, más un recipiente con azúcar y cucharas. Las tazas y todo el juego estaban hechos de blanca porcelana. Pukeii sirvió el té y Pukkay el azúcar en las tazas.

-Beban.- Dijeron las brujas al mismo tiempo.

Zelda le dio un sorbo y casi se lo bebe todo.

-¡No, no! ¡Todo no querida!- Dijo Pukkei.

Zelda dejó de beber al instante. Link tomó una servilleta de tela y limpió la gota que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. Sintió una especie de calor al ver sus labios, tan tentadores, tan… mejor se deja de esas cosas, sino lo descubrirían.

Link le dio un sorbo al té. Entonces entendió por qué Zelda casi se lo acababa de un sorbo… sabía genial. Sabía a duraznos, de los más dulces y jugosos. Dejó un poquito de té para que las brujas hicieran su trabajo. Cada una tomó una taza y comenzó a agitarla un poco a los lados.

-Humm… qué tenemos aquí… oh diosas. Mi reina, a usted le esperan grandes cambios. Encontrará a "esa" persona especial que la hará feliz, y pasará algo concerniente al reino que debería prevenir. Tenga cuidado, y quizá podría perder a alguien que le importe, bueno, además del que acaba de perder…- Advirtió una Pukkay misteriosa

-¿A qué se refiere usted?- Preguntó Zelda algo molesta.

-Oh sí Zelda… planeaba decírtelo pero no sabía cómo. Tú padre, pues… él murió después de que te fuiste.- Respondió un Link nervioso.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Cuándo planeabas decírmelo!? ¿Sabes qué? No importa, hablamos de eso después.- Zelda torció la boca, y aunque ella lo negaría, Zelda estaba enojada.

-Oh, pequeño niño. Encontrarás tú también a cierta persona que te hará feliz. Pero, ten mucho cuidado, ya que no todo puede parecer lo que es, y además… ¡Estás en un grave peligro! Ten muchísimo cuidado.- Advirtió ahora Pukeii.

Escucharon la llamada del primer ministro antes de que pudiera reaccionar a lo que la bruja le había dicho. Bajaron las escaleras, dieron las gracias a las hermanas y se fueron a la casa del alcalde, donde dormirían durante su estadía en Sinfín. Zelda no le dirigía la palabra a Link, además de estar triste estaba enojadísima con su mejor amigo, ¿¡Cómo pudo ocultarle ese tipo de información!?

Los dos se fueron a dormir. Link no pudo quitarse las palabras de las brujas de la cabeza.

Sólo confiaba en que todo saldría bien.

* * *

*Stephen King es para muchos, y para mí, el mejor autor de libros de terror, horror y suspenso. Me supongo que todos vieron la peli del payaso eso, pues, adivinen qué? la película se basa en su libro, precisamente, llamado It, o en español, Eso!^^ :D me recuerda a un amigo llamado Oscar al que le decimos vocho, porque le encanta ese autor ._.

Dejen review! Saludos y los jamo!:*


End file.
